Magic Fingers
by Manake
Summary: Mana often got lonely when Mahaad was away for a long time. (Rated M for smut)


**Hey hey, readers! :D Here's some hot Apprenticeshipping smut for ya. Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

Mana often got lonely when Mahaad had to go away. She understood that it was for the sake of his training to become a sage, which required extended periods of solitude. However, with every day, every hour, every minute, every second of his absence, her heart ached for his return. She did little things around the house to keep her mind occupied during the day, but at night, he was all she thought about. The bed which they shared felt vast, cold, and empty when she was alone. Mana longed for his warm touch; his strong body that molded so perfectly against hers. Though perhaps more than anything, she missed making love to the man whom she loved most. Mana craved the feeling of having him inside her, as their bodies became tangled together in love and passion. Her heart yearned for those light kisses and soft caresses; those whispers of sweet nothings and moans and sighs; the feeling of oneness with each other in heart, body, and soul.

Before Mana drifted off to sleep, she closed her eyes and imagined that Mahaad were there with her. She imagined that her own delicate hands were his strong ones. She started with light touches along her jawline, neck, and collarbone, trailing slowly across her skin. She could picture him there in the bed, peering down at her with bright, blue eyes burning with lust. Her fingers traced over her full lips, which instinctively came together in anticipation for a kiss. However, she knew that without Mahaad there, it would have to wait. In the meantime, her hands continued to wander. They crept slowly downward toward her chest, her fingertips taking their sweet time dragging over her sternum, through the valley between her breasts. With her left arm set slightly above her head, her right hand was free to caress her soft, full breast. Mana spread her whole hand over the area, as Mahaad would, and began to softly massage her breast, giving it a light squeeze every now and again. After a minute or so, she lifted her hand from the skin, save her middle finger, and began to lightly circle the finger around her nipple. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she bit the bottom one slightly. She knew Mahaad always liked to tease her for a bit, to build up the anticipation, so that's what she planned on doing to herself. Still imagining her hands as his, she takes the soft, pink flesh between her middle finger and thumb and lightly pinches it, then rolls it around between her fingertips. With the absence of a mouth and a tongue – which was more skilled than she was willing to admit – Mana would have to improvise a bit. After welling up a bit of saliva on her tongue, she wets a finger on her left hand and runs it over her left nipple. She gasps softly as she tries to mimic the movement of Mahaad's tongue, swirling it in small circles and lightly flicking the now hardened nipple. Her lips curl in a self-satisfactory smirk, impressed with her quick thinking. As Mana continued to tease her nipples, she could feel herself getting wet with anticipation, just as she did when Mahaad was the one doing the teasing. She did not plan on giving in to her own desires, however. She wanted make it feel like he was there with her, like he was the one touching her body so tenderly.

Mana was now on the brink of her tolerance. Her entire body burned with desire, wanting to release the tension that had been building. Within her mind, she could hear Mahaad's smooth, seductive voice whisper in her ear, _"Have you had enough yet? Have I teased you enough?" _As a natural response, Mana wriggled her hips anxiously and whined out a "yes" before proceeding. Keeping her left hand on her breast, her right hand traveled, fingers spread, down over her stomach toward her pelvis. She extended her middle finger downward to feel her entrance, to see how wet it was. She licked her lips at feeling the wetness, then slid that finger up to her clit to start rubbing it. She started in soft, slow circles, not wanting to rush. Her legs spread a bit more – another natural response – as if wanting to give Mahaad a better view of her womanhood. She could picture the look on his face. He would look at her with desire burning in his eyes, and he'd lick his lips in near hunger, dying for a taste of her sweet nectar. Wanting to mimic his actions, Mana took her index and middle fingers and ever so lightly stroked from her entrance to the top of her clitoris, resulting in a shudder and a pleasured moan. She teased her entrance a bit, parting her moist labia slightly and giving them a light stroke before slowly slipping a finger inside. A soft sigh escapes her throat as she slips it in farther, then pulls it out slightly, and slips it back in again. Mana bent her knees to bring her feet up slightly, then begins to move her finger at a steady pace. Her breath becomes slightly more shallow and her heart begins to beat harder, the pressure building quicker than she had anticipated. She wiggles her finger around inside her wet, warm entrance, trying to open herself up a little more. As quickly as she could manage, she added a second finger to join the first. She gave a small, audible gasp, but she kept her pace as her left hand pleasured her nipple again. "Mmm, Mahaad~" Mana sighed.

"Yes, my love?"

Mana's eyes shot open and she looked to the doorway. Mahaad stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, and his lips turned upwards in a smirk. Mana's cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink as she smiled at him sheepishly. "Uh, welcome home!"

"Welcome, indeed," he chuckled. "An interesting welcome, at that. I never know what to expect when I come home, but I wasn't quite expecting this."

Mana sat up and crossed the room to the door, her naked form illuminated by the hall light. She walked up to Mahaad and put her arms around him and held him close, resting her head on his chest. "I was lonely. I missed you so much, Mahaad."

Mahaad wrapped his arms around her and held her just as close, weaving the fingers of his right hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head. "I know, Mana. I missed you, too. So very much." He looked down at her and rested his hand on top of her head, which was his gesture to get her to look at him. She caught the gesture as soon as he did it, and looked up at him with her dazzling emerald eyes, which still glimmered with desire. Mana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This one was not like their usual reunion kisses – it was heated and passionate, conveying her very thoughts at this moment in time. To her pleasant surprise though, Mahaad equalled the passion and desire as he kissed her back. Their lips parted almost simultaneously as their tongues found each other and began their playful wrestling match. Mahaad's hands pressed themselves against Mana's naked back after he switched off the light in the hall and moved the pair of them into the bedroom. Mana's hands found the hem of his tunic and pulled it up over his torso and finally over his head, then tossed it to the floor. She ran her hands over his exposed upper body as she parted from their kiss slightly and breathed against his lips. Mahaad closed the gap once more, taking Mana's bottom lip lightly between his teeth and pulled it playfully.

Mana chuckled softly and asked, as she found the belt of his pants, "What's with this? You're never this enthusiastic when you come home." She untied the belt and allowed his pants to fall, then pulled down his boxers to find that he was already quite hard, especially for being locked in a passionate embrace for only a short time.

Mahaad leaned down to her ear and whispered seductively, "Well, maybe I was _lonely_, too. Maybe I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful Mana and make love to her all night long. Maybe I just want to hold you close to me and never let you go, all while we become one with each other all over again." He licked her earlobe and kissed her neck, while his hand found one of her breasts and squeezed it lightly. His other hand then slipped between her legs from behind and lightly fingered her entrance. He chuckled softly and whispered against her skin, "You're still nice and ready for me, I see. Good."

Mana shut her eyes and completely gave in to his touch. She gave up all resistance and allowed him to lay her how he wanted on the bed, then he climbed on top of her, leaning down to kiss her once more. Mana spread her legs eagerly as Mahaad positioned himself in front of her entrance, then slowly eased into her. As he did this, he took one of her slender legs and wrapped it around his waist to allow for a better angle. Every time he would move inside her, he would pull back slightly, then push a little farther, until he was all the way inside. They stayed that way for a moment, wrapping their arms around each other and holding each other as close as possible. Then Mahaad began to move again, slowly thrusting his hard member inside Mana's soft womanhood.

The two magicians enveloped each other physically and spiritually, allowing their energies to mingle and their bodies to move together in rhythm. Mahaad leaned down to kiss every inch of Mana's soft skin that he could reach, while Mana loosely gripped his hair and pressed her fingers into his back. As their first climax neared, Mana wrapped her legs completely around Mahaad's waist, as Mahaad thrust stronger and deeper inside her sex, wanting to hit every spot possible to bring her the most pleasure.

"I'm...coming...Mana." He gasped and moaned softly as he released his seed into her.

"Me...too...A-ah~" She gripped his shoulders and arched her back as her inner walls contracted around his manhood.

Once their orgasms had passed, his movements began to slow. However, he didn't stop, even for a moment. The two of them wanted to ensure that they made up for as much lost time as they could tonight, having missed each other for so long. Leaving Mana to remain on her back, Mahaad sat up and slowly tucked his legs underneath him, making sure he didn't accidentally pull out. From this position, he was free to tease Mana's breasts as well as hold on to her ass, which he admittedly thought was quite cute. The elevated angle was a bit new for them, but it was definitely different, in a good way. As he tweaked her nipples and stroked her clit, Mana came for a second time, then Mahaad followed soon after.

Getting a bit weary now, Mahaad helped Mana when she tried to sit up, then she nestled herself in his lap and kissed him passionately. In this position they could wrap their arms around each other and hold their naked bodies close together – close enough even to feel their hearts beat. Kissing, licking, and a bit of light nipping on necks, earlobes and shoulders was also ideal here. The movements became slower, more sensual, as the couple felt themselves slowing down a bit. But, they still did not stop. If anything, they were merely taking a breather while at the same time taking each other in. Hands wandered over skin and through hair. Breath tickled above flesh through sighs, moans, and mutters. Two naked forms seemed to meld into one entity.

"Mahaad. I love you."

"And I love you, Mana."

He delicately traced over her face with his fingertips, making sure to memorize every outline, every feature. She placed her hands on either side of his face and smiled at her lover as she gazed into his eyes, in which she saw nothing but undying love. A few minutes passed of their slow, sensual rhythm, then both Mana and Mahaad began to gather a bit of magic to energize themselves. Once Mana had gathered enough, a mischievous smirk crossed her face. She places her hands on Mahaad's chest and pushes him backwards on the bed. She leans down with him to whisper in his ear, "Now it's _my_ turn to tease _you._" The tip of her tongue drags lazily along his jawline, causing him to shudder and grip her hips.

He adjusted his legs so that Mana was now perched on top of them, then he chuckled and replied, "It seems to be your specialty, love."

Mana's lips curled into a full grin as she playfully nipped Mahaad's neck while slowly shifting her hips. She knew Mahaad was never one to beg, but she knew just how to drive him crazy enough to take control himself. Her hands journeyed every inch of his skin, her fingers tracing over the muscles in his chest, stomach, and shoulders. Switching between her lips and tongue, she moved along his neck, collarbone and chest. Dragging the back of her tongue over one of his pecs, she glanced up at him when she grazed his nipple. She always enjoyed teasing him the way he did her, and though he would never openly admit it, she knew he liked it, too. The tip of her tongue spiraled around it, going from wide circles to small, and back again. With her middle finger, Mana repeated the same motions on the other nipple. Mahaad's head sank back into the mattress as he softly moaned and gasped with pleasure. He loosely gripped her soft blonde hair and bit his lip. He knew he didn't have to say it because she already knew, but when Mana wanted to, she could render him completely powerless. She had the power to make him writhe at her touch and completely drop his guard. She was the only person in the entire world who got to see him this way, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mana...mmhhh...Mana~" Mahaad gripped her hips a little tighter as he tried to thrust up into her, but she somehow managed to hold him in place as she slowly grinded her hips.

Mana trailed the tip of her tongue up his chest to his neck, over his chin, to his lips, then ever so lightly traced the contours of his lips. And every time he would try to reach out with his own tongue, she would pull hers back into her mouth, just out of his reach. She chuckled mischievously as she leaned down just mere millimeters from his lips. "Had enough?" she inquired, using his words against him. "Have I teased you enough, love?" The warmth from her breath spreading over his face was what finally sent him over the edge. He gripped her hair and crushed her lips to his, forcing his tongue into her mouth, while also lightly digging his fingers into her skin. Mahaad lost himself in Mana's being as he thrust fast and deep into her pussy, his cock throbbing from the anticipation. He practically glided in and out of her from the combination of her wetness and his cum. Mana pulled away from their passionate liplock to sit up straight, allowing her to move on top of him, matching his thrusts. She braced herself on his chest as she moaned out his name, which was followed by her third climax.

Without having to tell her this time, Mahaad came hard. He felt his back arch slightly as he moaned and gasped in ecstasy. "God, Mana!~"

Their bodies finally gave out on them once their orgasms had subsided. Mana collapsed onto Mahaad's chest and Mahaad's body fell limp, but not before draping an arm around Mana. They lay there a moment, panting and slightly sweaty, both their hearts pounding, with his cock still inside her. Mana was first to speak. "Do you...wanna...take...a break?" she asked between breaths.

Mahaad swallows to moisten his throat, then nods in agreement. "Uh huh." He brings his other arm around her while he slips out of her, then Mana straightens out her legs, staying on top of him. When he finally caught his breath enough, Mahaad said, "Damn. I'm sure I've said it before, but you have a magic touch."

Mana chuckles and perches her chin on her hand, which still lay on Mahaad's chest. "You have. But yes, I know. You love it, though." She lightly tapped his nose with her index finger and smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and looked down at her, then kissed her head. "I never said I didn't. Though I noticed tonight felt more...intense than usual."

She shrugged and shifted upward slightly, nestling her head in the curve of his neck. "I didn't really notice. I was more focused on us than anything." She lightly kissed his neck and breathed in his scent. It was a comforting smell she very often missed while he was away. "I was focused on knowing you were finally here with me after so long."

Mahaad let out a soft sigh and lightly stroked Mana's hair. "I know. I do hate leaving you for so long, believe me. But that seems to make our reunions all the more special, does it not?"

"I guess it does. But...I wouldn't mind making love to you like this more often while you're home. In fact, I'd love it very much."

Mahaad smiled and rested his hand on the top of her head. Mana promptly sits up, then gently and lovingly kisses his lips. "I would as well, darling."

Mana smiled down at him and touches their foreheads together. "I love you, Mahaad."

"And I love you, my darling Mana."


End file.
